


Some Immortal Verse

by mtwalker



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I know very little about Egyptian history and mythology, This is just a collection of oneshots, about an OC I made up in college, everything I know I learned from The Prince Of Egypt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: A collection of one shots about Ahkmenrah and my OC, Babette.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, my mother always told me that everyone has a story. She used to say that listening to other stories was important, because each was simply a chapter in God’s great Epic. My siblings and I spent much of our time telling and listening to any story we came across for this very reason. I guess that is why I am writing this. Although now I wonder if my story is one that others will want to hear. It is not necessarily a happy one, not all of the time, but one that must be told all the same.

I grew up in Egypt with my parents and my two siblings, one brother and one sister. The five of us lived in a small home with one room, all curled up together at night for warmth. This was not strange for me, because this was how things were for any Hebrew family at the time. We were as happy as any children in those days, unaware of what hardships were going on around us. But in time we would learn. 

When I turned thirteen, I was chosen to join the Palace staff. I served under the Pharaoh and his family, offering food and wine, careful not to make eye contact or say a word to any of them for fear of offense. At this time, the Pharaoh had two sons; Kahmunrah and his younger brother, Ahkmenrah. Kahmunrah was known among the slaves for being quick to anger. If one were to step in the wrong way in front of him, he would lash out, especially if his family was nowhere near to witness. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, had a kind disposition. He was soft spoken but had a wisdom about his person even at such a young age. It is because of this, I can only assume, that Ahkmenrah was named Pharaoh after the untimely death of his father only two years later.

With Ahkmenrah as Pharaoh at age seventeen, Egypt seemed to thrive. He organized food storage systems to prepare for possible droughts and storms. He had infinite patience with not only other Egyptians, but with the Hebrew slaves as well. He began to even attempt a bridging of the gap between us, as much as he could. It seemed as if we were moving into a golden age, and the people began to feel hope again where before it had seemed impossible. 

A year later, on the night of Ahkmenrah’s name-day feast, he was found dead in his bedchambers. There was a large gash in his back and, with no way of proving anyone’s guilt, his body was simply moved to the tomb. Kahmunrah then took the throne, and where there was once hope, now there was only darkness. Kahmunrah lived lavishly, feasting every night with extravagant parties while the citizens of Egypt starved. He would pick new women daily to be his concubines, grabbing them forcefully and dragging them to his bedchambers without a moment’s hesitation. We all attempted to keep our heads down, not wanting to draw his temper. That is, until he chose my younger sister. I did everything in my power, throwing myself in front of her to give her time to run and hide before he could take her. But this act of treason would not stand, and I was sentenced to death.

There are no tricks here. I did not escape. I died that day. But make no mistake, my story does not end here.


	2. Chapter 2

There were few things that Ahkmenrah did not like, especially now that he was able to freely roam such a large museum full of interesting and intelligent individuals. However, at the top of his list was his own sarcophagus. This seems like a very logical thing to dislike for most people, but for Ahk it was more than a reminder of his death. It was a prison where he had been trapped for the better part of four hundred years. Luckily, now that Larry was the night watchman, he no longer had to fear being locked away. Every night, as soon as the tablet began to awaken everyone, Larry would be there to help him out of the clay box, making sure his time in the dark was minimal.

It was during this moment on one night in particular that Ahk discovered the new addition to the Egyptian exhibit hall. Or rather, the new addition discovered him. He had just pulled himself up and, with the help of the night watchman, was steadily moving onto the slick floor, when the two of them heard a loud shriek of fear. The sound startled both of them, causing Ahk to slip on his bandages and fall suddenly to the floor. Larry knelt beside him to help him back up, but the other man held out a hand to still him. He did not want to frighten whomever it was further. Larry nodded, following Ahk’s train of thought. The two inched forward, looking around the room for anything that seemed out of place. 

“Hello?” Larry called, peaking his head around one of the large stone pillars. His question was met with another shriek, this time quieter, seeming to come from the far corner of the room. Ahk gestured towards the sound, and the two men began to slowly and quietly approach. 

The sound seemed to be coming from a figure, who was curled into the corner of the room. All Ahk could make out was a large mess of curly brown hair and bare tanned feet. He stopped, not wanting to frighten the figure further, and whispered to Larry.

“Is there a new exhibit that we do not know of?”

“Not sure. I mean, usually they’ll leave some sort of a flier or something out if there’s a new exhibit,”

The figure moved slowly, lifting its head to reveal wide, hazel eyes that stared up in confusion and, when they focused on Ahk, panic.

“Pharaoh, forgive me,” she cried out in Egyptian, her voice shaky. She bowed her head, her shoulders shaking, whether from fear or distress Ahk could not tell. “I am afraid I do not know how I came to be here. These things, all of it seems impossible.” Ahk’s eyes grew wide at the sound of his own language, having not heard it spoken to him in quite some time. Once he mentally processed her words, he came to the darker realization of whom she was. His shoulders fell, suddenly knowing how hard this may be for the woman in front of him. He pulled his gaze away from her long enough to pass the information on to Larry.

“I… I believe I may know whom she is.” Larry gave him a look of confusion before Ahk gestured to a small plaque neither of them had noticed with the label “Hebrew Slave Remains: Female, Age Approx. 16”. It was then the other man’s expression fell, and they both turned back to the frightened girl with her head still turned towards the ground.

“There is nothing to fear here. No harm will come to you,” Ahk spoke in what he hoped was a soothing voice, not wanting to frighten her further. He made no movements towards her and sat back on his heels in a relaxed position. “What is it that seems so impossible?”

“Pharaoh, I mean no insult, but I believed you to be dead. I believed myself to be dead.” She still made no move to look up at the pair, and Ahk began to realize that explaining the exact nature of their being would take quite a bit of time.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, Babette found herself lying on the cold floor of a room that Pharaoh – or Ahkmenrah, as he kept reminding her to call him – had referred to as the observatory. The room was dark and silent, lit only by the hundreds of stars that hovered over her head. He had mentioned that these stars were normally only an illusion of the sky, but the tablet brought them to life with everyone else.

That was a concept that she still struggled with. She had lived her life with the belief that one day she would die and go on to paradise. This was a fine reality that she had accepted her whole life. But being here in this body presented two new options. Either paradise was a lie and she was trapped here eternally, or she was not truly herself. For a reason that was unknown to her, the latter option felt easier to swallow. She believed she could survive living in this strange world where time itself seemed to twist and bend illogically as long as there was a part of her that was eternally with her family, as she should be. 

These thoughts were what drove her to the observatory. Ahkmenrah had been kind enough to introduce her to the others in this strange place and had translated for her when interacting with them. He had told her that the common language was referred to as English, and that he was the only one among them who spoke Egyptian. Still, the constant attention was becoming stifling, especially when she could not truly understand the words being said around her. So, she had escaped when the others seemed distracted. 

The soft padding of bare feet across the ground brought her out of her thoughts. The outline of a man in long robes moved slowly across the room towards her. 

“Pha- Ahkmenrah? Is that you?” she called out, breaking the silence around them. She saw him hesitate for a moment, clearly not expecting her to notice his approach.

“Yes. I did not intend to disturb you. I can leave, if you like.” There was a regality to his voice that she had noticed was not always constant. It was as if he only used it when he felt like he needed to hold attention. This confused her. The idea of a Pharaoh having to act a certain way seemed strange. Surely, he could act however he wanted.

“I do not mind. Sit, if it pleases you.” Her curiosity began to get the better of her as she wondered if she could get rid of that regal tone purposefully. He had told her that here he was not Pharaoh, but simply Ahkmenrah. If she was to spend eternity here, she would like to know the difference between the two men.

After a moment he sat beside her, making sure to leave a large space between the two of them. She wondered silently if this was for her benefit, or his. He had not asked her why she had been frightened of him that first night, but she had seen in his eyes that it weighed on him.

“The sky reminds me of Egypt.” He stiffened at her sudden words, surprised every time she spoke to him. “My sister and I used to try and count all of the stars. We did the same in the palace, but from the window rather than the streets.”

“You worked in the palace?” He turned his head to look at her, searching for some recognition in the dark. 

“Yes. Nothing important. I served your family food mostly.” He looked down at his hands, the troubled expression back once more. Babette felt the need to clarify further. “You never did us any harm. Do not fear. It was not you who killed me.”

He looked up sharply at her words, his wide eyes on her. His mouth opened, but no words left his lips, as if he could find no way to articulate his thoughts. She leaned towards him and, in a moment of boldness, took his hand. He started at her touch but did not move away. She licked her lips and stared at him, holding his eye contact intently.

“Thank you,” she whispered in English, her accent thick. “You are good.” She took her free hand and tapped it to his chest over where his heart was. He smiled at her touch. Not the smile of a Pharaoh that she had seen for years, but the smile of a child. One of pure joy that lit up his eyes and stretched his face. In that smile she was able to finally see Ahkmenrah, the man who was not Pharaoh.


	4. Chapter 4

Babette found Ahk in the African Animals exhibit. She had already been searching for him for the better part of the night, not wanting to spend her evening wandering aimlessly through the planetarium. Of course, she could have attempted a conversation with another exhibit, but her English still needed some improvement. With Ahk, she could converse seamlessly in Egyptian without worry of being misunderstood.

The pharaoh was sitting on the edge of one of the many benches in the room, a female lion’s head resting in his lap. He had a soft smile on his face while his hands ran across her short fur. Babette loved seeing him so relaxed, as it was a rare sight. 

“Sorry to intrude, Ahk.” He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning quickly to face her.

“No apologies necessary. I was simply visiting with Bastet.” She moved closer, slowly holding her hand out to the lioness. She was met with a curious sniff, and a turn of indifference. Having been approved, she moved to sit next to Ahk.

“I remember a similar creature in the palace, correct?” The smile spread once again on Ahkmenrah’s face, as it usually did when they spoke of the palace. She knew that, although he enjoyed his time in the museum and the many interesting people he had met there, he still missed his home and his family.

“My mothers. Yes. Sekhmet. She walked as if she were the true owner of the palace at times.” He laughed at the memory.

“I remember that quite a few of the palace servants were afraid of her. Not that she was dangerous, but the look she could give was an intimidating one.”

“But not as intimidating as my mother’s own. I saw her stare down my father on many occasions. It was one of the few times he would back down from an argument.” His smile fell at the thought, and he pulled his hands away from Bastet. Suddenly, his mind seemed to be far away from the room, and Babette was not certain that she liked where it had gone. She placed a hand gently over his, watching as his eyes became clearer. He did not turn to face her, but he ran his thumb along her hand in acknowledgement.

“Do you miss her often?” The question left her mouth barely louder than a whisper, as if she were afraid to say it. Ahk did not respond immediately, which made her more nervous. Perhaps she had spoken out of turn? She did not wish to upset him further, of course, but avoiding the topic did not seem like the correct response. She knew that she longed to speak of her own family, and surely, he felt the same of his own. His response, when it came, was barely above a whisper. Had she not been actively listening for it, it may have passed her by.

“Every day.” She felt a piece of her heart break in that moment, knowing exactly the pain he was feeling. She laid her head against his shoulder, willing him to understand that he was not alone here. 

He turned to look at her, a small but true smile peeking at the corner of his mouth. She smiled back in response as they shared a look that seemed to say, ‘At least we have each other.’ 

Bastet took this moment to nudge her head against Ahk’s leg. He turned back to the impatient cat, breaking the spell between him and Babette. She pulled back from him, sitting with her hands folded in her lap.

“She appears displeased that you distracted me,” He chuckled, running his hand back over the lioness’s head. Bastet looked down her muzzle at Babette, giving her an almost disapproving glare. 

“I believe you are correct. I must make sure I know my place, after all.” Ahk turned back to her, a concerned look on his face, but stopped when he saw the playful smile across her own. He laughed, shaking his head at her.

“Sometimes I fear you may go too far with your jokes, Babette. You always surprise me.”

“I have been told that I am a lovely surprise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Babette stood at the top of the balcony, looking down on the entryway of the museum. In the center, just behind Rexy’s stand, was a large Christmas tree. She had never seen anything quite like it. Of course, at this point she had seen fake trees in exhibits all over the museum, but to see one decorated to this level of extravagance was stunning. 

Larry had tried to explain Christmas to her, but the idea was a little confusing. It seemed like some sort of amalgamation of many different celebrations throughout the centuries, full of confusing traditions like placing things on a tree, putting gifts in fabric tubes called socks, and singing about an older gentleman. But she couldn’t deny, the decorations were lovely, and the feel of the whole thing lifted her spirits.

That was, until she saw the Christmas cards that were lined along the front desk of the museum. Many of the day workers had put up family pictures offering tidings of good will to all the others who passed by them daily. Seeing the smiling faces reminded her of her own family, and how long it had been since she had seen them. It was this sort of melancholic mood that Ahk found her in.

Ahk grinned, moving quickly towards Babette, but hesitated slightly at the expression on her face. He recognized the emotion buried there, as it was one that he often felt himself. He placed a hand gently on her arm, pulling her attention to him.

“Sorry,” she said with a smile, her eyes clearing. “I seemed to be elsewhere.”

“Then allow me to take you somewhere new,” His words piqued her interest, and she turned to face him fully now. He offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of what she remembered Larry referring to as a “sweater”. It was an article of clothing meant to keep the wearer warm, as if wearing a blanket or something similar. He had said that such things became more necessary in the colder months here. Not having left the museum much herself, Babette did not see much need for such articles of clothing. 

He led her to the upper floors of the museum but continued up a stairwell that she had never seen before. She gave him a curious look as he paused in front of a metal door. 

“I always find myself feeling rather lost and alone during this time. Watching others celebrate with families makes me remember the family I no longer have. But coming up here reminds me of the miracles and new experiences I am honored to have. It helps shift my perspective. Perhaps, it could help yours.” He pushed open the door, and Babette put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Across the stone of the roof was a layer of white, which she had never seen before. Ahk took a couple steps out onto the roof, gesturing for her to follow him. She slowly did, feeling the soft powder crunch under her shoes. As they moved further across, she was able to see the city lit up in the night, and all the fallen white flakes sparkling around them. 

Ahk watched as she reached out a hand to let some flakes land, her eyes widening as they melted shortly after contact. She turned her bright gaze back towards him and grinned. 

“It is breathtaking up here. Like nothing I have ever seen before.”

“I’m glad it pleases you,” he said with a smile. A shiver ran up her spine as she suddenly noticed how cold it was up here. 

“It seems that you were better prepared. I shall have to take better precautions for next time.” He stepped towards her, pulling a long scarf off of his neck and gently wrapping it around hers. The warmth that it brought her was immediate, and she suspected that not all of it was from the fabric. The scent of him surrounded her, making her head spin momentarily. He did not seem to notice as he took both of her hands between his own and held them up. He leaned forward, breathing heat back into her fingertips, rubbing them gently. She stared at him, her mouth open slightly, unable to take in everything that was happening. It was like some fanciful dream, standing above the world with Ahk as glittering flecks fell around them, everything silent other than the beating of their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahk laughed, watching Jeb and Octavius crumple bits of confetti and throw them at each other in their own make-shift snowball fight. All things considered, this year’s New Year’s Eve party had been a success, as far as he could tell. No one was seriously injured, and he had even seen Babette dancing with a couple of the Huns earlier in the night. He had to admit, it was nice to see her relax. She so often appeared nervous or worried around the other exhibits, he had begun to fear that she would never feel at home here. But watching her laughing with Sacagawea put some of his fear to rest.

He still was not entirely sure what to make of the Hebrew girl. Sometimes he would catch her watching him, as if there was something about him that intrigued her. What that could be, Ahk was unable to fathom. There was not much about him that was kept secret, especially not from her. He had asked Sacagawea about it, hoping that she would have some insight for him. But she had just given him an odd sort of smile and patted his arm, telling him not to worry so much about it. Unfortunately, this had just increased his nervous energy on the subject.

The girl in question was currently staring at him again. Ahk looked away out of politeness, but still felt her gaze. Glancing back, he saw that, yes, she was indeed still watching him. He frowned, making his way over to her. As he started in her direction, Babette seemed to shake out of whatever daze she was in. She blushed, quickly turning her head away from him, as if she’d only just realized what she had been doing.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, stopping in front of her. She looked back up at him, her face still rather red.

“I apologize for staring. I did not mean- that is, it was not my intention to…” she frowned, her focus being drawn again by something. Ahk waited for a moment to see if she would resume her thought, but to his surprise she began to lean forward towards him. He froze, unsure of what to do. She was getting awfully close now. What exactly did she intend? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if she would- but no. There had to be some other reason she was getting even closer to him, moving so he could feel her breath on his face. What should he do? Politely refuse? Did he want to refuse? On any other day, he may have said yes, but in this moment, he began to have doubts.

Babette blew on his hair, making his brown curls bounce and tickle his forehead. He blinked pulling back a little in shock. She pulled back as well, blushing again. 

“There was some confetti in your hair. I am sorry if I-”

“Oh! No. It is alright. I… I do not mind.” Now it was Ahk’s turn to blush. What had he been thinking? Why would she have tried to kiss him so suddenly? This was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Then why did he feel so disappointed?


	7. Chapter 7

Babette found Ahk on the roof. She could not explain how she had known he would be here, just that she felt drawn to the quiet space as well. He was standing with his arms on the ledge, leaning forward to look out across the city. The lights across the horizon were as stunning as the first time she had seen them. There wasn’t quite as much snow tonight, but the muffled music from the New Year’s party downstairs added to the effect. She gave a soft cough, not wanting to startle him. He still jumped a little, turning back towards her.

“Why are you not with the others?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Babette responded, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Ahk let out a quiet laugh.  
“I needed a break. I could not hear myself think.” 

Babette nodded in agreement. While the party had been rather enjoyable so far, it was nice to get away for a moment. She moved over beside him, leaning against the ledge. The moon was large in the sky, hanging over the tall buildings that made up the skyline. It gave everything on the roof a strange glow and outlined Ahk’s face in almost a halo of light. He turned to face her, and this time she did not look away.

“You looked as if you were having a nice time downstairs.” Ahk commented.

“I was. Would you prefer if I returned?” In spite of her humorous grin, the Pharaoh was quick to respond.

“No! I mean, that was not my intention. Feel free to stay or go as you please.”

“I was simply poking fun, Ahk. There is no need to worry about my perception of your intentions.” She laughed, surprised by the amount of pleasure she felt while watching him fret. There was something entertaining about seeing the normally well-composed pharaoh turn bright red and become unsure of where exactly to focus his gaze. “If you are insistent on some form of apology, however, I would not refuse a dance.”

Ahk’s posture became slightly more relaxed, a nervous smile playing across his lips. He glanced at her once more, to make sure she was serious about the request. Then, he pushed off the ledge and offered her a hand. She smiled, taking it gently in her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Babette fell onto the bench beside Ahk, quietly laughing against his shoulder while the warmth inside the building brought feeling back to her extremities. She doubted either of them had planned on dancing quite that long on the roof, but neither she nor the young pharaoh beside her had made any attempt to move inside until their fingers were thoroughly numbed. As their laughter subdued, they found they could still hear the muffled goings-on of the New Year’s party downstairs.

“How have you been enjoying your first New Year celebration?” Ahk asked, glancing over at her with a relaxed smile.

“It has been eventful, certainly,” Babette chuckled, “but it has been lovely. Thank you.”

“Well, I have not quite shown you everything.” There was a mischievous glint to his eye that excited her. He offered her a hand and pulled her back to her feet, leading her back towards the main party. There, he grabbed a small plastic tube off of one of the tables, showing it to her. “It is an instrument, of sorts.”

“And you play?” She grinned back at him, “Such talent, I’m sure I can only imagine.” He laughed, blowing into the instrument. A loud honking sound erupted from the end, the curled paper tail on the end unfurling inches from her face. She was overcome with laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, as Ahk continued to blow into the party blower. She shoved a hand lightly against his arm, begging him to stop, which he only did because of the impediment his own laughter had become.

As Babette wiped tears from her eyes, she realized how close they were standing. Normally, she would take the opportunity to move away, not wanting to cross such unspoken boundaries. But thinking back on the year she had experienced here, and the way others treated her in regard to status, or more appropriately with a disregard for status, she realized that she did not want to move away. Standing beside Ahkmenrah, she felt more at home than she had at times in the palace in Egypt. Seeing the grin on his face, she decided it was very likely that he felt the same.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” Everyone around them started counting down. Babette looked around in confusion, watching her new friends chant in unison, smiles spread across the sea of people.

“It is tradition,” Ahk whispered in her ear, “They are counting down to the new year.” Babette nodded, not sure if she would be heard over the cacophony of people. As they reached the end, couples around her kissed. It must be another tradition, she thought, a soft smile on her face. A promise for the new year. 

Thinking back on the night, Babette was not sure what pushed her to act. It was as if some newfound bravery had overtaken her in that moment, when she felt so peaceful and safe. She turned back to Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Pharaoh of Egypt, and kissed him. He seemed to freeze against her, giving her pause, but kissed her back after a second. The two pulled apart and stared at each other, both a little in shock.

“Well,” Babette whispered, “Who am I to question tradition?”


End file.
